Pokra
Pokra is a plant featured in Plants vs. Zombies 2, that was first introduced in the 7.5.1 update. She is a seasonal plant, being the featured plant of Pokra's Party Season. She is a melee plant like Bonk Choy, attacking zombies by poking them when they come near, slowing them in the process. As Pokra continues to attack, her attack speed will increase. After attacking at maximum attack speed for a short time, Pokra will then launch a piercing projectile similarly to Cactus, with said projectile slowing all zombies it hits. After that, Pokra will rest for a couple seconds before attacking again. From September 9 to 26, 2019, she was available in "Pokra Early Access Bundle", which costed $14.99 and gave Pokra herself and 100 seed packets for other plants upon purchase. Origins Pokra is based on the okra (Abelmoschus esculentus), also known as lady's fingers (which contributes to her appearance), a flowering plant in the mallow family. Pokra's name is a portmanteau of "okra", the plant she is based on, and "poke", the method Pokra uses to attack zombies. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Pokra will launch three projectiles that do 500 DPS and also slow zombies down for ten seconds. Spear-mint effect When boosted by Spear-mint, Pokra's melee attacks do an additional 240 DPS, her main projectile will do an additional 600 DPS, her Plant Food projectile will do an additional 1400 DPS, she will shoot six projectiles regardless of what level she's at, and all of her attacks will slow down zombies permanently. Level upgrades Strategies Pokra is a very powerful plant and she makes an excellent choice in most Endless Zones with/without support from other plants. Compared to other close-range melee plants such as Bonk Choy, Wasabi Whip, and Parsnip, she is easily the most self-sufficient one available because she has the ability to pierce all zombies in her range unlike the others. Not only is Pokra's DPS unprecedented, especially when compared to other melee plants (a level 1 Pokra can single-handedly defeat infinite Buckethead Zombies in her lane, with two or three Pokras in a lane being capable of handling Gargantuars), but the slow she provides is also useful in both stalling out zombies as well as keeping herself alive. Thanks to her relatively low sun cost and quick recharge, Pokra is extremely easy to spam, and can easily hold of hordes of zombies all by itself, with little difficulty. Pokra is self-sufficient enough that using a Wall-nut isn't required, as Pokra generally kills most zombies before they reach her, let alone the Wall-nut. Pokra synergizes quite well with Blastberry Vine and Pyre Vine, as the extra defences and attacks that Blastberry Vine and Pyre Vine provide do not take up any extra space ahead of Pokra. Pyre Vine is especially useful with Pokra as its fire does not interfere with the slowing effect Pokra possesses. Because of Pokra's high DPS, she also makes for a good choice at dealing with octopuses from the Octo Zombie, as just one of her attack cycles can break through an entire octopus. Pokra is also exceptionally good at levels where the player can't spend more than a certain amount of sun since she is cost-effective. As Pokra's slow is the same effect as Stallia's, Pokra synergizes excellently with both fire-based plants such as Pepper-pult and Fire Peashooter, as well as ice-based plants such as Winter Melon, easily fitting into any strategy. Pokra herself is not invincible, however. Like most other close-ranged plants, she cannot deal with being attacked from range, and thus zombies such as the Wizard Zombie (and to a lesser extent the Octo Zombie and Hunter Zombie, as their attacks can be dealt with by other Pokra), the Jester Zombie while he's reflecting projectiles, the Turquoise Skull Zombie if Pokra is placed out of range, and the Boombox Zombie can disable all Pokra and prevent them from attacking. Pokra is a great pick against Chicken Wrangler Zombies or Weasel Hoarders, as the critters they release can quickly be dealt with because of how fast Pokra attacks. Beware though, however, while Pokra is resting between attacks, as the chickens or weasels can quickly overwhelm her. Pumpkin can be planted on Pokra because it doesn't take extra space ahead of Pokra and adds an additional layer of armour. Pokra is also weak to zombies that sneak up behind her, either through Pterodactyls, or Prospector Zombies. Dinosaurs can often move the zombies right on top of or behind Pokra, thus preventing her from spacing herself against the incoming zombie horde. Pokra is an excellent choice against Mecha-Football Zombies or Fisherman Zombies (unless placed out of range) as Pokra can deal with them before they even touch her. Pokra also makes a great option to deal with Imp Porter and Arcade Zombie, since the zombies that come out of the tents and arcade machines are only Buckethead, Conehead and normal Zombies, and Pokra can also pierce many zombies, handle an infinite amount of Buckethead Zombies, as well as easily destroy the tent that Imp Porter drops on the Gold Tiles, or the arcade machine that Arcade Zombie pushes. Gallery See also *Passive attacking plants *Cactus fr:Gombobo Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants obtained with seed packets Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Premium plants Category:Seasonal plants